


The Truth

by AnneOwl2803



Series: Baby Mine series [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friday is the best, Gen, Hydra’s evil plans, Mentions of kidnapping, Obadiah Stane is a Dick, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOwl2803/pseuds/AnneOwl2803
Summary: Tony finally finds out the truth.





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! Pleaaaaase don’t kill me! I’m sorry for the long wait, since school’s started things have been really chaotic.  
By the way, I’ve created an account on Instagram, so any of you with ideas of how you’d like to see this story going, be welcome to tell me! Next up, I’m thinking of doing a 5+1 on how Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and May find out! My username is AnneOwl2803.
> 
> P.S.: I’m sorry if this feels anticlimactic or sh*t. I wasn’t really inspired, sorry :(

“FRIDAY, pull up the “Where is Wally” file, please.”

Tony was sitting on a stool on his workshop. He had just arrived at the Tower after leaving Peter at school. It was time for some answers.

“_As you wish, sir. Would you like me to pull up “The Spiderling” file as well?_”

“Yes, thank you.”

The hologram’s blue light filled the room. Now that Tony knew where Peter was and with whom, it would be easier to know what happened.

“Let’s start with these Mary and Richard Parker. Fri, I want a thorough search. Bring up anything that catches your attention, _tesoro_.”

Tony was tapping his foot on the floor. Richard claimed to be Peter’s father but, obviously, he wasn’t. Nor was Mary his mother.

Peter’s mum was Lydia Vance, one of Tony’s one night stands. Preservatives weren’t 100% safe, you know. As of the last 16 years, Lydia has been in prison. She was convicted for human trafficking (Don’t ask.). In fact, Peter was born in prison. Lydia only got to name her boy Peter.

The new born baby was then taken to his aunt, Lily Sullivan. Lily had been a happily married woman. Unfortunately, however, her husband died in a fire at work, and left her to take care of their three children. She couldn’t do with a fourth kid, even less a newborn baby. Lily was the only person Lydia had ever told about the identity of her child’s father.

A few days and some DNA tests later, Tony had held his _bambino _for the first time. The sheer adoration that blossomed in his chest when his son opened his eyes was overwhelming. They were just like his, just like his _mother’s_. It was that day that Tony knew he would never be whole again if he did not have his son secure in his arms.

And he hadn’t been until very recently.

“_Sir, I’ve concluded my research._”

Tony focused back on the hologramas.

“_It appears that Mary and Richard Parker were HYDRA agents._”

“What?” Tony froze.

“_Some of the files Ms. Romanoff released on the internet mention them, and there are other two only about them.”_

“Pull those two up.”

The documents showed up. According to them, the Parkers has been psychiatrists and neurologists. They were involved with the Prodigy project and then deserted HYDRA. They were killed shortly after. Hydra crashed their plane. The thing is, they weren’t killed for betrayal, but for kidnapping an asset. 

_“Peter...”_

“FRIDAY, what’s the Prodigy program?” The genius asked alarmed.

“_It’s of similar nature as of the Winter Soldier program, boss. However, this asset was supposed to provide intelligence rather than strength._”

“So Peter was purposely chosen?”

“_He was listed as a possible target, yes, but evidence leads me to believe he was offered._”

Tony let out a startled breath.

“Offered?” His voice was very small as he curled his arms around his middle. “Who did that?”

“_Obadiah Stane._”

Tony chuckled hysterically. He guessed it kind of made sense. Obadiah had wanted SI for himself, Peter would have been in his way. So he got rid of him. Got rid of the boy who called him “Uncle Obie” and gave him kisses and hugs.

The rest of what happened Tony could easily guess. The Parkers decided to rescue Peter and realising HYDRA wouldn’t let them get away with it, they gave Peter to a family friend. Peter had told him that it was a family friend who had brought him to his aunt and uncle.

Tony rubbed his forehead. Years and years of searching and now he could finally rest.

Guess he had to tell Peter.   
  
“FRIDAY, update “Where is Wally” and archive it.”

“_Happily, boss._”

Tony smiled. Even FRIDAY was happy to see that case solved.


End file.
